


I want to show you the shape I'm in

by Dylanobrienisbatman



Series: 800dylanobrienisbatman [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Sea mechanic, Teaching, Trigedasleng, minor echo - Freeform, minor emori - Freeform, minor harper, minor monty - Freeform, minor murphy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanobrienisbatman/pseuds/Dylanobrienisbatman
Summary: Luna ends up in space at the end of season four, and in learning from each other, they find something more then friendship.(Prompt: Sea Mechanic "Can i kiss you?" Long term friends to lovers. went a little off path with this one but Elyse loves me so it's okay <3)





	I want to show you the shape I'm in

They were laying on the ground, gasping for the air that was finally creaking through the vents, when Raven’s vision came back into focus, to find Luna’s curls in a halo over her. She had been lain in Luna’s lap, the oxygen mask discarded after the last air had puffed out of it. Luna had pulled her down to run her fingers through Raven’s hair, as if she was trying to comfort her while the last of the oxygen around them disappeared. They were both gasping for breathe, and looked around to find their 6 other friends doing the same. All breathing, all alive, in space.

For five years.

The next two weeks, they nibbled on the rations brought up from the ground while Monty got the algae farm up and running and the rest of them started to clean and collect anything they could from around the Ring, to see what kind of things they were working with, and started to build a life up there, as a group. Natshanakru, as Emori affectionally named them… Moon Kru. It had made Luna smile, when she said it the first time. The moon controlled the sea, she said.

Emori was brilliant, collecting all kinds of pieces of tech she was sure Bellamy or Harper might have missed, but Bellamy had the sense to dig under all of the floorboards to see what families may have been hiding and Harper found more sealed food rations than anyone else so Raven was willing to let it pass, as she sat, picking through everything with Monty. Luna came in, with Echo in tow, and sizeable stacks of blankets and spare cloth.

“This was the best we could find. Echo and I could sew any of the clothes that don’t fit anyone into more, if we need it?” Raven smiled at her, and nodded. With all her thoughts, she didn’t think about how many blankets they might need. Luna smiled back, leaving them in a stack on the floor near Raven, heading back into the Ring.

About a month in, she came upon Luna, watching a sunrise of what maps would tell her was Europe, just watching the earth turn. She settled in next too her.

“Everyone else is busy, doing… stuff. I don’t know.” Raven said, soft. “I don’t even know if there is anything too do, anymore. I feel like, we’re just keeping busy.” Luna was quiet for another minute.

“The sea… It’s just… gone.” Raven looked over, to see tears running down Luna’s face. She reached over, threading her arm through Luna’s, lacing their fingers together, and waited for her to go on. They had all been through it recently, looking out to realise everything they had ever known was gone. Not just earth, but all of society, all of humanity as they knew it. They had all gone through it. “I.. am the last. Of my clan. And the last of my blood. I am… the last.”

“I know.”   
“I am… alone.”

“No, you’re not. You’re part of this family. You have all of us. I promise.” Luna looked over, a sad smile on her face. She nodded, mouthing a thank you, and looked out at the world, where the ocean’s used to be.

—

They had been on the Ring a few months when Raven first started to notice the way her heart stammered when Luna would sit near her. After the first month or so of simply making the ring liveable, they had all fallen into a pattern of grief that was unbearable. There was so much anger, so many tears, so much that they hardly spoke to one another for fear of making tension in such a small place. Raven stumbled on Bellamy crying late at night, staring out the window, more times than she could count, and had heard Harper’s choked sobs through her door, with Monty sitting outside against the wall, tears streaming down his own face. The pain and loss they all felt, for everything from lost friends to a lot home, was overwhelming, and had settled like a weight, but after almost four months, it had lifted. The pain was still there, ever present, but it had softened, and they had realised that they needed each other to get through, and so they came together, as a family. At first, it had been uncomfortable and weird, sitting around in a group, aware of each others tears, but trying to awkwardly dance around it, but they had finally found comfort. It was only a few weeks later when Raven first noticed it. Luna settled next to her at her work bench, facing away from the screens watch Echo teach Bellamy how to fight, and Raven’s heart jumped into her chest.

“She is very good,” she said, “at fighting. But she sometimes is too tense.”

“You’re the best fighter in the world, maybe you could show her a few things.”

“Oh… I wouldn’t want to overstep.”

“Luna… you’re the last night blood, the last possible commander, I’m sure that she wouldn’t mind your input.”

“She is a -“

“She is one of us. And so are you. She wouldn’t mind.”

“… yeah…”

“You could try and teach me sometime. I’d like to learn.” She triedto ignore the way her cheeks burned at the idea of Luna guiding her into the right position for a fight, or pinning her to the floor, all big haired and beautiful above her.

“Tomorrow, maybe?”

“Yeah, alright.”

Luna pressed a hand into Raven’s shoulder as she stood, and walked over to the mat, asking Echo if she could help. Unsurprising, Echo was more than willing, bringing a smile to Raven’s face, and when Luna looked over her shoulder she wore the same bright look.

——

The fight training was the highlight of Raven’s day every time it happened, for sure, but it paled in comparison to when Luna, Emori, and Echo started teaching them to speak Trigedaslang, and Luna became her private tutor. Emori gave up on teaching John long before they came to space, so she had fallen in teaching Bellamy, and Echo had started helping Monty and Harper, but before any of that, Luna came to her one night, and asked if she needed any help. They had written out a bunch of exercises for them to practice, and Raven jumped at the chance.

They sat on Luna’s bed, practicing back and forth the phrases. They sat cross legged, knees touching, Luna repeating words over and over to help Raven get the pronunciation correct, and Raven’s whole body felt like a live wire. They finished the exercises, and Luna was stacking the papers back up, when Raven’s mouth seemed to take over without her brains permission.

“Could you teach me that phrase… the one… you used in Becca’s lab to help me calm down?” Luna looked startled, but a soft smilecreeping into her cheeks. She nodded.

“Ai giv ai op gon nemiyon kom lanik-de. I give myself to the miracle of the sea.”

“Yeah.. that one.”

“Of course, _Sora_.” Luna had taken to calling her bird in Trigedaslang, and Raven’s heart skipped a beat every time she did it. She smiled, biting her cheeks, and they started the lesson.

——

She didn’t know when it happened exactly, but sometime in the first year on the ring, Luna’s presence became the most consistently beautiful thing in Ravens life. They would eat together, every meal, they would practice Trigedaslang, Raven taught her code, they read all the books that Bellamy recommended together, staying up lat into the night, side by side in one bed or the other reading them aloud to each other until their voices were thick from the dry mouth and drowsy from the late hour. For a while, one of them would get up, and wander back to their room, but after the first time one of them fell asleep on accident they started sleeping in the same bed whenever they would stay up reading together. The sound of Luna’s voice was soothing, and Raven could listen to her read for hours, and they would always wake up tangled up, Raven’s face pressed into the thick curls on the back of Luna’s head. Bellamy spotted her coming out of Luna’s room one morning, and he recommended them a lot more books than everyone else after that, a stack half his height from the library left by her door on more than one occasion.

Bellamy came up to her, one day after a late night of reading, as she sat by the window, stretching her leg and her hip.

“You like her.” He started with that. Space had made him quick to brush past fluff and get right to the point, especially when it came to feelings. The picture of Clarke still flashing across the screen in the GoSci computer terminal had made sure of that. Raven didn’t bother to fight it.

“Yes.”

“You should tell her.”

“Probably.”

“Whats stopping you?” He settled down next to her, grabbing her foot to help her stretch. She rolled her eyes at him, but he looked at her with earnest. She shrugged.

“Its… awful.”

“What’s awful?”

“Loving someone and never telling them, and then its too late. It’s… the most awful thing in the world, Raven.” She reached out, taking his hand and taking in the look on his face, grief etched into every line in his skin. “You should tell her. You never know what tomorrow brings.” She gave him a sad smile, keeping their fingers laced together, and looking out, over the planet where they had left behind the girl he loved.

——

“Come on _Sora_ , watch your feet!” Luna called from the side of the mat while Raven and Echo sparred, and Echo gave her a knowing smirk. Raven rolled her eyes, and threw a punch that collided with Echo’s jaw, sending the spy reeling back, earning her a cheer from Luna and Emori, while Bellamy and Murphy groaned from the other side. Monty and Harper only took side when the other was sparing, but they cheered for everyone. They tossed a few more back and forth before Raven called it quits, and headed to the showers.

They all had individual bathrooms, but the water pressure in the communal showers near the algae farms had better water pressure, and Raven had long since taken to showering there, surrounded by the green of Monty’s algae, the hard water beating down on her back. When they had lived on the ark, water was rationed almost as much as food, hell the only thing that hadn’t been rationed was air itself, and she was sure that wasn’t for lack of trying, so showers had been short, luke warm, and weak. Now, there were no rules. With only 8 people they could use as much water as they wanted. Harper had even started taking baths, boiling the water first before filling a huge tub she had slid in front of the biggest window on the ring, and rationed a bottle of oil she had found in the bathroom of someone who definitely had status, lounging in it and watching the world burn and the moon rise until the water ran cold, and Bellamy would help her haul it onto a cart and wheel it over to pour down the drain of the communal showers. Raven had taken her up on an offer once, and it had soothed her aching hip, but she got board, so now, she used the communal showers, and took her time. She was just wrapping a towel around her chest, hair dripping, when Luna rounded the corner and stopped short.

“Oh, sorry I-“

“It’s alright, I’m done you-“

“No I don-“ They both just froze, all awkward air between them.

“I was coming to look for…” Luna mulled over her words for a second, but then stilled herself. “I was coming to look for you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, I knew you showered in here, I wanted to…”

“Are you alright, Luna?”

“Yes I just…” Luna paused, pensive, like she was choosing her words carefully. “I just spoke with Emori… We were talking about her and John. She said something… rather lovely, about love.”

“Yeah?” Her heart was racing in her chest at Luna, standing in front of her, a little awkward and talking about love.

“yeah… She said that, in the end of everything, the fact that John made her better, the fact that he loved her, the fact that she loved him, it wasn’t what mattered most. She said what mattered most was that at the end of the day, he was her best friend, and she felt safe with him.”

“Hey, Luna?” She asked, her heart in her throat, her hands shaking.

“Yes?”

“You’re my best friend. You make me better, and I feel safe with you. And…” She paused, but Luna’s eyes were wide, a smile creeping into her cheeks and into the lines by her eyes. “And I love you.”

“ _Strik sora,”_ Luna whispered, soft. “ _Na ai smuch yu op_?”

“You can definitely, definitely kiss me.” Luna stepped forward, taking Raven’s face in one hand, the other coming around her waist, tugging her close. Raven threaded her hand into Luna’s curls, wrapping them around her fingers and toying with them gently, and letting the other trail up and down Luna’s arm. They brushed noses, foreheads pressed together. Luna dipped in a little, but Raven pulled back, just enough. She looked puzzled.

“Can you say it back?” Luna softened, a fond look in her eyes.

_“Ai hod yu in, ai strik sora.”_ She whispered, just for Raven to hear, and Raven’s cheeks hurt from the smiling.

“ _Ai hod yu in seintaim, Luna kom Natshanakru.”_ Luna giggled, the nickname for their little group becoming fond after so long, and then she leaned in, and kissed her.

Her lips were soft, and her skin was warm under Raven’s fingers, and Raven let herself be pulled in, let herself be wrapped up. Luna led them backwards, pressing them up against the wall as Raven opened her mouth, letting her tongue slide against Luna’s lips, biting into her bottom lip softly, rolling her lip between her teeth, earning her a soft moan, barely audible. Raven ran her foot up the side of Luna’s calf, wrapping it around back, effectively pulling her leg between her own and holding her steady, dragging her as close as possible. They kissed dizzy, up and down each others necks, nipping at jaw bones and shoulders and clavicles, until they were both breathless and Raven’s towel was starting to slip, and hands were everywhere, until Murphy stepped heavy in the hallway, startling them apart, drawing giggles from both of them, and Luna took her hand, leading them towards Raven’s room.

——

They spent 5 more years on that ring, Thing changed. Bellamy grieved Clarke every second of every day, but he found a new, different kind of love with Echo. Murphy pushed everyone away, even Emori, because he felt trapped and lost. Monty and Harper stayed the same, soft and helplessly in love. And at the end of it all, when they landed back on Earth again, to a war and more strife than they could have ever predicted, she still had Luna, right by her side. Her best friend, making her feel safe, making her better, who she loved, and who loved her.


End file.
